the morning after
by sarahhelen87
Summary: tony and kate the morning after
1. Chapter 1

the morning after

last night was the annual NCIS awards ceromony. Gibbs was nominated for best field agent for the sixth time running. just before his award was to be presented he vasnished leaving special agen Anthony DiNozzo to accept the award on his behalf again. the bottom drawer of tonys desk had 5 of gibbs awards that he had never collected. one more to join the others thought tony.

the next morning kates bedroom

"ugh i am never drinking again ever its not worth it" groned kate from under the covers

"thats what we all say katie" tony answered

"tony what are you doing here in my bedroom in my bed" kate asked

"you invited me home last night you know" tony said with a smirk

kate looked under the covers

"oh no what happened lats night im naked"

"oh my god katie me too, you and me really have to have a talk about the birds and the bees"

"TONY"

"kate i dont think we used protection last night are you on the pill?"

"yeah" mumbled kate

kate jumped of the bed cluching the sheet around her body

"aww katie dont be shy i saw it all last night"

"ouch what was that for"

kate had grabbed the first thing she came to and hurled it at tony it just happened to be tonys cell phone she hit him with.

"kate we have to talk about this how about after work tonight and mayby we can have a repeat of last night"

kate just glared at him

"ok i am going cya at work katie"

"tony"

"yeah kate"

"you tell anyone about last night and i will cut it off ok"

tony nodded in agreement and left.

later that same day tony and kate were sat in silence working Gibbs kept looking at them somethings up and i want to know what. Mcgee had noticed tony was not throwing paperclips or balled up paper at kate somethings hinky as abby would say.

later that same day gibbs returned from getting his sixth coffee he had a feeling in his gut something wasent right. kate and tony were sat stearing at each other

"somethings going on" he muttered under his breath he remembers last night kate and tony left togetherand they had, had way too much to drink

tony was sat drumming his hands on his desk

"DiNozzo stop it now" gibbs growled "your giving me a headache"

"boss" SLAP

"what was that for"

"for pissing me off DiNozzo"

tony now sits in silence sulking. kates smirking at him and mcgee continues typing away unaware of whats going on around him.

"DiNozzo todd mcgee go home cya tomorrow morning dont be late"

tony gathered his stuff and bounded to the elevator like a excited child kate followed slowly dreading having to talk to tony about last night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate's apartment

Kate unlocked the door and went in putting he stuff down. a couple of minutes later she realised tony was still standing in the door way

"well come in then"

tony followed Kate in to her kitchen

"if we r going to talk i need pizza" tony commented

"yeah sounds good just make sure it has no pineapple on it"

"whatever you say Katie"

"tony dint call me Katie"

"oh you know you love it really"

once the pizza arrived they sat down to talk

"tony last night was a mistake it cant happen again and what about rule 12 gibbs will proberly kill me and definitely kill you" Kate told tony

"Kate stop talking its my turn now i don't care what Gibbs says i want you and i know you want me don't give me that look Kate"

"tony it cant its ...its"

"its what Kate"

tony then leans over and kisses Kate in the spur of the moment they break away gasping for air.

"Kate we can do this me and you Gibbs wont find out i promise"

"Gibbs will find out he always dose its like hes psychic or something"

tony continues to look at Kate

"ok tony i will give it ago but lets keep it to our selves at the moment ok"

the next morning Kate wakes up to find Tony's body across her. slowly she slides out from under him and tiptoes to the bathroom for a shower. as Kate showers unaware that Tony's awake he flushes the toilet making the shower run cold for a couple of seconds.

"1,2,3"

"TONY" Kate yells as she sticks her head out of the shower and hurls a wet sponge at him hitting tony in the face

"aww Katie what did you do that for?"

"you deserved it tony"

tony then climbs in the shower with Kate and starts to wash her back.

The next day, Tony and Kate are in the elevator on the way to Abby's lab. Realizing that they are alone, Tony starts to kiss Kate's neck. They are so wrapped up in each other that they don't hear the doors open until they hear Abby gasp.

"Oh my god!"

Kate quickly turns bright red and Tony just grins.

"Oh well, Abby knows now"

"Ya think DiNozzo?" Gibbs adds. Tony and Kate just look shocked as neither of them realized Gibbs was there. "Rule #12 DiNozzo, Todd" "Gibbs we won't let it interfere with work. I promise" Kate rambled

"Boss aren't you happy for us?" Tony said with a smirk.

"Oh this is good" Abby piped up "I've got to go phone McGee and Ducky to let them in on the good news" and with that she was gone. Soon, thanks to Abby, the whole building knew. Later the same day Gibbs phone rang "Todd, DiNozzo. The director wants to see you both in her office now" In the directors office Tony and Kate sat side by side. "Director, why are we here? Hope we are going under cover as a married couple! Eh Kate?"

"This has nothing to do with going under cover, as you are aware agent DiNozzo we don't allow inter office romances. So I am sorry to say this"

"You're firing us!"

"Not exactly agent Todd. One of you, and I don't care which, will either have to transfer to a different team or quit. I need an answer by tomorrow evening before you leave."

"You can't do that! It's not fair! You can't do that!" Tony shouted, while Kate just sat there looking ill.

As Kate and Tony walked down the stairs everyone turned to look at them waiting to see what the director wanted. "Well, what did she want?" Gibbs demanded, from the look on Kate's face he could tell it was not good.

"She said one of us has to transfer to another team or quit and it's up to us who. As long as one of us goes she is not bothered who." Tony said sadly

"Neither of you are going any where. Stay put!" Gibbs shouted as he stormed up to the director's office.

"Kate if anyone's going to leave it's me. Do ya think Fornell will give me a job with the FBI?" he said with a smirk. "Tony you can't leave, you're the senior field agent. Gibbs needs you, I can be replaced you can't ...Maybe it's for the best."

"Kate you can't go! No offense Tony" Abby stated. "Thanks Abs" Tony said glumly, while McGee just stood there mouth open in shock.


	3. Chapter 3

director Shepard's office Gibbs storms in not bothering to knock

"Jethro"

"don't Jethro me Jen what the hell were you thinking ... were you even thinking"

"Jethro calm down"

"they are mt best agents Jen its my team"

"you will get a replacement"

"i don't want a replacement that doesn't know what to do or tie his shoes my teams the best and you know it take away Todd or DiNozzo and there is no team , they make the team and you cant change that"

"thats not the point and you know it Jethro one of them still has to go romance between agents never works remember Paris"

"i know Jen i was there remember"

"don't give me that look Jethro"

"what look Jen"

"that one Jethro well you can tell them agent balboa need another agent on his team"

"tell them yourself Jen i am not doing your dirty work for you"

Gibbs turns around and heads for the door

"for gods sake Jen listen to me for once will ya cant you just accept them and leave it at that you know how dangerous this job is they all risk their lives every time they walk out the door look what happened to Chris Pache he got murded following a suspect have you forgotten Jen."

"its not going to work Jethro its not your decision to make its mine and i am still splitting them up end of discussion"

"over my dead body Jen"

the bullpen Abby and mcgee are huddled round kates desk trying to get her to change her mind ans stay.while tony is sat on his desk staring in to space.

"ouch Abby what was that for" tony groaned after McGee's book collided with his head.

"stop sitting there doing nothing and help us convince Kate not to quit we need both of you here we are like a big family" Abby replied

"don't you know how stubborn Kate is once her minds made up there's no changing it" tony stated earning a glare off Kate.

"hurry up Gibbs and tell us the directors changed her mind and we can keep them both" Abby said to no-one in particular

suddenly Gibbs appears

"what did she say Gibbs go on tell us" Abby said in a rush

"go home i will talk to you all tomorrow"

"but Gibbs ..." Abby started to say

"i said go home and you will find out tomorrow well go on then now"

quickly they all scrambled to gather they stuff and disappeared before Gibbs could change his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

the next day

the team arrive and start getting ready for the day ahead switching on computers and checking e-mails. Gibbs returns from getting coffee for everyone.

Tony's thinking god it must be bad news he got everyone coffee he never buys everyone coffee somethings up. at the same time kates thinking oh god he going to fire me and mcgee just sat there watching tony and Kate. Gibbs starts to hand out the coffees.

"Gibbs did ya get married again" tony says Gibbs head slaps tony

"shut up DiNozzo"

"shutting up boss"

"are you going to tell us what happened with the director Gibbs" Kate speaks up.

"yeah come here all of you i have been up all night thinking of a way to get out of this and i came up with this"

"wait are we both staying" tony questions Gibbs

"yeah if my plan works so shut up and listen DiNozzo"

"yes boss"

"the director wont budge so we will have to do somehing drastic the only way i can think to keep you both on the same team is if you break up" tony puts his arm protectively around kates shoulders.

"not going to happen boss" tony blurted out

"no its mot so listen to me this is what we are going to do ok... agreed"

"agreed" tony Kate Abby mcgee and ducky all say at the same time.

the next day tony and Kate arrive as they step out of the elevator all attention turns to them. Kate looks like shes been crying and tony is holding an ice pack to his head and looks pissed off.

"you chose your job over me tony unbelievable tony your a pig!!!!!" Kate screamed

"Katie listen to me"

"why should i"

"its my job Kate my job i love my job ok and its not like the FBI are willing to let me work with them anyway i have been here to long to work some where else"

"seriously tony i would pick you over my job any day i love you but i guess you dont love me and didn't ever love me or you wouldn't be able to do this"

"Kate you would pick your job over me i you had to i know you remember and you running out of job options unless you go back to the secret service but i guess they wont have you back"

Kate storms off she cant listen to tony any more

"Kate whats wrong" Abby asked when her friend ran in to her lab in tears

"tony broke up with me Abby"

"where is he i am going to castrate him, why Kate whats his excuse"

"Abby he choose his job over me but come on who would pick there job over me i cant believe him i thought he loved me i loved him i still love him"

"have you told him he might change his mind"

"yeah i have loads of time and he picked his job so thats it its over me and him no more the director got what she wanted


	5. Chapter 5

Tony's sat at his desk not really doing much like normal when the director come in looking for Gibbs.

"director can i have a word?"

"of course agent DiNozzo"

"i would like to inform you that you no longer need to remove me or Kate off the team we broke up"

"oh i am sorry to hear that"

"no your not you have gone and screwed my life up i met the one woman i could see my self spending the rest of my life with and you tell us its our job or our relationship so i had to pick"

"i never said that agent DiNozzo"

"no in so many words and i had to pick between my job and the love of my life and its your fault it is st and you know so i hope you are happy now because we are both miserable"

"but its still bullst" tony mutters under

"agent DiNozzo speak to me like that again and you wont have a job to pick over anything over do you understand me"

"yes director"under his breath as he gets up to leave. the director just stands there shocked at his outburst

(flashback)

Tony's apartment the day before Gibbs starts to explain his plan

"both of you are going to break up"

"Gibbs" tony and Kate cried at the same time while shooting him dirty looks.

"you two are going to have a fake break up so at work you are broken up and out side work you can be together"

"ok boss but how is it going to work? tony asked

"at work you will have to fight and argue Kate cry a lot tony be mad shout at each other Kate throw some thing at him just make it look real ok"

"ok we can do that i just hope the director is convinced" Kate said

"that we can do i am the expert at pissing Kate off" tony stated

"you are the only person i know who can piss Kate off DiNozzo" Gibbs told them

"so we go to work and put the plan into action should be a good show" Tony commented

"don't screw it up DiNozzo i am warning you if you do i will fire you"

"boss what makes you think i am going to screw it up and not Kate"

"becaues its you tony" Kate said

(end flashback)


	6. Chapter 6

later that that night kates apartment. kates sat at home watching sleepless in Seattle on dvd for the millionth time and eating popcorn. suddenly there's a loud knock at the door which makes Kate jump grabbing her gun se goes to answer the door only to find tony stood there with a grin on his face.

"did i scare you Katie"

"no"

"you sure caues you have your gun in your hand"

"ok mayby a little"

"are you going to let me come in then"

"sorry come in"

"i am going to cook you dinner to say sorry fo today"

"you don't need to say sorry but i should i never though it would hit you tony i am sorry for throwing McGee's coffee at you"

"i need to say sorry i said some horrible things"

"but you didn't mean them tony its only an act i said so mean things to you as-well but you know i didn't mean them but the look on McGee's face was priceless when i threw his coffee at you"

"yeah i know i was but i still feel bad Kate" tony said before pulling Kate into a passionate kiss

" i love you Kate Todd"

"i love you tony DiNozzo"

"well sit down then and watch while i make you dinner"

so Kate sat down and watched tony cooking. it didn't take long for kates apartment to fill with yummy food smells.

"tony is it nearly ready its making my mouth water"

"nearly Katie"

a couple of minutes longer and tony started to dish up the food.

"foods ready"

"ooh smells good tony what is it"

"cheese and spinach pasta bake"

"yum"

Kate and tony sit down to eat

"oh tony this is good where did you learn to cook like this"

"my grandmother taught me to keep me out of trouble after my mom died cause my dad was never there so i spent most of my time with my grandmother learning how to cook"

"oh tony i didn't know"

"its ok Kate i didn't want to tell you till i was ready"

"i understand tony"

they finish dinner and tidy up

"want to watch a movie tony you can choose"

"no Kate i want you for dessert" tony told her as he led her to the bedroom.

a month later Kate and tony arrive at work in separate cars not to arouse suspicions. they park near each other and get out of their cars tony grabs Kate for a quick kiss before work little did they know the director was looking out the window watching them.

"hate to say this but we better go back to hating each other if we want to keep our jobs" tony said

"yeah or the director will get suspect something" Kate replied

the bullpen

Gibbs is sat at his desk coffee in hand waiting for tony and Kate to arrive when his phone rings.

"DiNozzo this better not be you phoning in sick" he says out loud to nobody after finishing the call he gets up and walks to the directors office.

"Jethro take a seat" Jen says

"whats this about Jen"

"your team"

"what about my team"

"your getting a new agent"

"i don't need any more probies to train up Jen i have a good team as it is"

"yes you do Jethro you are losing an agent"

"what who is it McGee"

"no its agent Todd she had been resigned to agent balboas team as of today"

"Jen whats your reason for resining her"

"her relationship with agent DiNozzo"

"what relationship Jen they broke up"

"don't play dumb Jethro it doesn't suit you"

"i am not Jen i didn't know"

"oh come off it Jethro i know you know about them do you think i was born yesterday"

"ok Jen say i did know what are you going to do about it"

"nothing and you know it"

"Jen they are happy together why cant you just leave it at that" Gibbs storms out of her office slamming the door behind him


	7. Chapter 7

back in the bullpen Kate and tony have arrived. they are sat at their desks doing paper work when Gibbs comes flying down the stairs and into the bullpen.

"agent Todd clear your desk you are no longer part of this team" Gibbs told Kate

"boss whats going on" tony shouted

"Gibbs you cant fire me" Kate said nearly crying

"DiNozzo sit down and shut up" Gibbs said with a glare

"well whats going on whys Kate not on our team any more" tony asked still angry

"Kate you have been reassigned to agent balboas team on the second floor as from now the director knows" Gibbs informed Kate

"the director knows what boss" tony asked

"about you to DiNozzo don't know how but she dose" Gibbs said

"cant you get her to change her mind" tony asked

"no i cant her minds made up and the paper work has been submitted sorry Kate"

"its not your fault Gibbs saying sorry is a sign of weakness"

"boss cant you sleep with her and change her mind we all know you have a thing for redheads" tony suggested

"been there done that before doesn't work" Gibbs said

"well i better go meet my new team by the way who's replacing me Gibbs" Kate asked

"don't know Kate" Gibbs replied


End file.
